


This Moment

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out with KAT-TUN, Kame wakes up with Ueda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the capslock turtle Birthday Bandwagon for yumemirunosekai

Kame took another drink, enjoying the buzz that came with having just a little too much alcohol in your system. They were out celebrating their first few performances as 4 members. There was still a lot of work to go before their lives, but Kame was feeling much more confident and happy about things; like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. If he was being honest with himself, a month ago, he wasn't entirely sure they could actually get to this spot. He shook his head to clear it, brushing those thoughts from his mind; tonight wasn't for dwelling on what they'd lost, it was for celebrating what they were.

He looked across the table of the little booth they were sitting in, where Nakamaru was trying to pretend he didn't find Taguchi's latest joke funny. Junno just kept repeating it until Yucchi finally gave in and laughed. Kame couldn't help but laugh along too, even if he'd missed more than just the punch line. He turned to look at Ueda beside him, who was the only one not laughing, though he was sporting an amused grin. He sidled closer, and grabbed Ueda's shirt sleeve, yanking on it until he got the other man's attention. 

"Kame!" Ueda complained, "Stop leaning on me."

Kame frowned. He wasn't leaning, he was tugging. He tugged harder.

"Tat-chan, did I ever tell you how much I like your hair now?"

Ueda was rolling his eyes. "Repeatedly. Every time you’re drunk," he answered.

"Well," Kame continued on blithely, "I do. A lot." He reached up to try and run his fingers through it. He really did like it. Ueda leaned away from him, so his hands only met air.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're too touchy-feely?"

Kame giggled, echoing Ueda's words back at him. "Repeatedly. Every time I'm drunk."

Ueda sighed before pushing himself up from the table.

"I need the bathroom." 

"Need some company?" Kame asked.

Ueda was giving him a funny look. "No," he uttered before finally walking away.

Kame shrugged, turning away from Ueda and began kicking Nakamaru under the table until the older man started paying him attention.

*

Kame woke to a raging headache and his cheek resting on something he couldn't identify. It wasn't his pillow; it was harder than that, but strangely soft at the same time. He brought his hand up to feel it, hoping that would tell him, without having to open his eyes just yet. Whatever it was shifted as he touched it. He prodded harder.

"Kame!" A voice above him laughed. "Stop it! You're tickling me."

Kame scooted back with speed, his eyes widening as they clapped onto Ueda who was looking highly amused at his reaction. 

"What...?" He stopped, not sure where that thought was going.

Ueda supplied the explanation. "You were drunk last night. I brought you home and then you decided I'd make an excellent pillow."

Kame winced. "Sorry," he apologised.

Ueda looked away, "It's alright. I didn't mind," he murmured. When Kame didn't answer him after a few moments, he turned back, clearing his throat. "You should go have a shower. Take something for your hangover. I'll go make coffee." Then he was climbing out of the bed and making his way out of the room.

Once he was done following Ueda's instructions and was feeling a little better, he made his way towards the kitchen. He refused to look at any clocks along the way, if he acknowledged the time, then he'd have to acknowledge the start of the day with it's no doubt endless looking schedule. Nope, he was going to remain blissfully ignorant and just enjoy having Ueda in his house, in his kitchen, since it didn't happen often. As he entered the kitchen, Ueda pushed a cup of coffee under his nose without comment. Kame sat down, watching the steam rising from the cup for a little while. 

"Thanks. For last night," he clarified. "You didn't have to do that."

Ueda waved him off. "I told you, its fine."

Kame wondered. He wasn't entirely so sure that Ueda would think it was fine. His mind wandered back to the week before...

~

_Kame watched intently as Ueda packed his bag and left the meeting room. He should probably be going himself but something was bothering him and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. As the door swung shut behind him, Kame turned to Taguchi and Nakamaru. "Is Ueda mad at me?" he asked them._

_Nakamaru looked up in surprise from where he was packing up his own bag. "What makes you say that?"_

_Kame mirrored his surprise. Had Nakamaru not been paying attention in the meeting? Ueda had shot down every idea Kame had made. And, okay, the ones he'd come up with at two in the morning after drama filming were probably best discarded, but some of them had been damn good, even if he did say so himself. And he had; they'd nearly got a fight about it, and it had been a long time since that had happened._

_"Maybe he was just hungry; you know how that affects his mood."_

_Kame folded his arms across his chest. He didn't buy it one bit. "Then he must be starving himself, because he's been like this for the last three days."_

_"Maybe he's still upset you didn't pick him on Zip!" Taguchi joined the conversation._

_Zip!? Did Junno mean the 'member you're closest too' segment they'd filmed a few days ago?_

_"Why would he be upset about that?" Kame wondered. And then another thought occurred to him. "Besides, he didn't pick me either."_

_"Of course he didn't." Junno replied blithely, "He wouldn't want you to know about his huge crmmphh." Taguchi's words were cut off by Nakamaru clamping a hand over his mouth. Nakamaru laughed uneasily,_

_"What Taguchi means is that Ueda probably didn't want to make things uncomfortable. After all, it would look pretty weird if we'd all picked you." He looked down at his watch, clearly feigning surprise. "Would you look at the time? We have, um, things." He gestured vaguely towards the door, before starting to push Junno out of it._

_Kame watched them leave, something about Nakamaru's statement not quite adding up, though Kame couldn't quite put his finger on it at first. When he did, all he could do was voice it out to the now empty room._

_"How did Ueda know who we were going to pick?"_

~

Kame was brought out of his reverie by Ueda repeatedly tapping him on the head. "Anybody home in there?"

Kame smiled up at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Ueda was frowning at him suspiciously. "Are you sure? I think I've got some extra headache tablets in my bag if you want them."

Kame declined, taking another sip of coffee before he asked, "Actually, I was wondering if everything is alright with you?"

Surprise tinged Ueda's features. "Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

Kame shrugged. "I don't know. You've been acting a little weird lately. Sometimes I think you're mad at me, but then...." He gestured with his hand to reflect their current situation, cosily sitting together in Kame's kitchen.

Ueda slammed his cup down, making Kame jump. "I was never mad at you."

"You weren't?"

Ueda shook his head, before sighing ruefully. "Frustrated maybe, but not mad," he added. Before Kame could ask what was frustrating him, Ueda was answering, "You ever had to hold yourself back from something you really, really wanted." 

Kame's mouth went dry and his heart leapt into his throat. The way Ueda was staring so intensely at him left no doubt exactly what or maybe Kame should say, who, he was holding himself back from. Kame met Ueda's stare for stare. 

"Why are you holding yourself back?"

Ueda was clearly taken aback by Kame's question. He wasn't missing the implication in Kame's words anymore than Kame had missed his. Kame was already moving from his seat, circling around the bench between them until he was standing face to face with the other. He lifted his hand slowly, giving Ueda plenty of time to back away if he'd misunderstood, not that he thought he was misunderstanding. His hand met Ueda's hair and he gently ran his fingers through the short locks, and he sighed; partly in contentment at finally being able to feel and partly in relief when Ueda didn't step away but instead was leaning into the touch. Kame wasn't sure how long they were standing there like that, it seemed like both a moment etched in eternity and yet simultaneously all too brief.

Ueda pulled back finally and it was clear he was hesitant. "Things could get complicated," he warned.

Kame laughed. "We're KAT-TUN," he replied simply. "Things are always complicated."


End file.
